Insecurity
by Ali-san
Summary: Mori always has this issue when it comes to Honey. MoriHoney


**Title**: Insecurity

**Summary**: Mori always has this 'thing' when it comes to Honey.

**Warnings**: Lots of Mori/Honey, and in not quite so subtle words.

**Disclaimer**: They are not mine.

"Mitsukuni."

He always did this. Honey feigned sleep and snuggled against Mori's shoulder a little more. He was so strong and warm, Honey thought he could stay curled up in his arms forever and not mind.

"Mitsukuni."

Mori's dark voice was insistent. As it always was when it came to this issue. Honey knew it would be this same issue too. Because it always was.

"Mitsukuni." Mori added a gentle stroke across Honey's bare shoulder, trying gently to rouse him.

He gave in. He knew he'd have to if Mori would ever let either of them drift to sleep. And Honey really wanted to sleep. Mori was a very energetic person between the sheets, even for all the gentleness he displayed. And Honey was always very pleased and exhausted by the time they were finished. All he ever wanted to do was sleep.

"Mitsukuni."

But he always had this issue.

Honey tilted his head up to nuzzle under Mori's jaw, right where he smelled the best, all deep, musky scents. "Takashi, what is it?" He could hardly help the sleepiness that coddled the words into a slur.

"I need to ask you something," he sounded apologetic, but still insistent.

Honey's sigh stretched for a length, and he felt Mori shiver as the breath washed over his bare chest. "This had better not be the same thing you ask every time."

"It's important."

"No, it's not," Honey shook his head. "It's never important."

"I think it is…" His voice went directly to that very unsure side of himself he only experienced when there could be something wrong with Honey. It was very sweet. But on this particular issue, it was very old.

Very.

"What is it, then, Takashi?" He relented.

"I," he swallowed back his nervousness. "I feel…dirty. Bad."

Honey pulled away from his comfortably warm position to look Mori in the eyes. "Takashi. That's not important. It wasn't important the first time, it wasn't important the last time, it isn't important this time either."

"But I feel like it is."

"Do you not like it?" Honey pulled his pouting expression out in hopes to ease Mori's discomfort.

Fear shot through dark steely eyes and the arms around him tightened reactively. "No. No of course not," Mori shook his head. "I love it."

"Then why do you feel bad afterwards?" Honey continued.

Mori looked down and away, a desolate shadow falling over his face. "I…it feels like I defile you, or something."

This was new. He usually snapped out of after he says that he just does and Honey kisses him. But going on like this was abnormal.

Honey reached a hand up to trail his fingertips across Mori's cheek. "Takashi?"

Mori caught his hand in his significantly larger one, bringing it to his lips to drop light kisses as his thoughts virtually percolated as he thought of the right words.

"You just…you just seem so pure," he said after a time, keeping Honey's hand close to his lips.

Honey blinked at him.

"And…you look so…"

Honey's comforting expression shattered. "Takashi…"

Mori's eyes darted back to him, widening as he saw the twitch forming.

"You," Honey shook his head. "Are a total idiot!" He pulled his hand from Mori's and grabbed his wrist, giving it a hard shake. "I'm no younger than you are! Why can't you get over those stupid roles?"

Mori blinked in shock at Honey's outburst. "Mitsukuni…"

Honey gave another vicious shake to Mori's wrist. "You are such an idiot."

"I'm sorry…"

Honey frowned, his annoyance already ebbing. "So what can we do to fix this?"

Mori's eyes flitted away, about the room, never settling on anything. It was a nervous habit he had when he needed to talk, but had nothing to say.

Honey gave a little shake to their clasped hands. "Takashi?"

Stubbornness showed painfully clear as Mori refused to look back at him. He looked desperately as if he wanted to run his palm across his face as he normally did when verbally frustrated, but with one arm tucked around Honey's shoulders, and the other arrested firmly in Honey's grip, he was left with naught else to do but look longingly around for something neutral to rest his eyes on.

"Takashi, look at me," Honey gave a much gentler pull at Mori's wrist, bringing reluctant eyes back to him.

He hated it when they had their tiffs. It was bound to happen since they spent so much time together. But really, he hated them. Mori always looked akin to a kicked puppy when he was upset, and Honey cried a lot if he hurt Mori's feelings too much.

The whole thing was all very trying.

But they always got through it. That's what Honey loved best about Mori; whatever happened, they'd be able to work it through, because one just wasn't about to leave the other just because of a difficulty.

"I want you to see me for who I am," Honey murmured, trailing his hand from Mori's wrist to weave their fingers together. "Just because of how I act, it shouldn't stop you from knowing that I'm still me. You've known me for so long…"

Mori gripped the small hand in his own and leaned forward for a soft kiss, pulling Honey's body back against his own, feeling Honey's free hand reach between them to caress up Mori's ribs, over his chest, curl around his neck.

Rolling backward to place Mori's frame above his own, Honey arched up into the solidness of his hips, tasting the rattling groan that escaped Mori's lips. "Takashi," Honey responded with a quiet moan into Mori's mouth, letting him pin him down against the bed and grind their hips together.

Mori's hands went to roaming the smooth, pale expanses of Honey's skin, all the while never losing contact with his mouth, deepening their kiss, twisting tongues around each other, grazing across teeth, dancing from dominating one mouth to the other.

Honey was all about this renewed vigor in Mori, encouraging him with twists of his hips, arching his back. "More…" He bit the tongue in his mouth and swallowed Mori's low growl. "Takashi."

"But…" Mori spoke quietly, never breaking completely from Honey's lips. "But I…you…"

Honey caught Mori's face gently in his hands, caressing his cheeks gently. "We're the same. You don't have to worry about it."

Mori blinked slowly, turning this over. He nodded once. "If it's what you want."

"I've never wanted anyone more, Takashi," Honey smiled in relief.

It quickly fell away to a silent cry as Mori began to touch him again. This was more than enough to ease any worries Mori might have, but Honey knew that it wasn't worked out completely.

But for now, they were okay.


End file.
